


Голос надежды

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фикатон к 4-летию сайта им. Кеноби по заявке Алены Эмрис:<br/>Воспоминания и мысли Люка Скайуокера о своем учителе Оби-Ване Кеноби, когда он называет своего сына Беном. Теплые эмоции, философский оттенок, возможен легкий юмор. Можно ПОВ, или воспоминания эпизодов из прошлого, или в виде беседы с Марой, или в любом другом виде - форма не важна. Не слэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Голос надежды

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы цитаты из книги "Edge Of Victory II - Rebirth".

Рыжая...  
Восхитительно красивая-рыжая, цвет в цвет с песком пляжа.  
Язвительная, насмешливая и опасная даже сейчас, когда самому Люку хочется носить ее на руках и любить-беречь все сильнее, глубоко беременную, круглую на живот и... ох, ранкор его задери! Не получается поддаться глупой-радостной нежности, когда супруга вновь говорит о политике и войне. Притом, что его-то заставила валяться у моря и бродить по песку босиком.  
И не уговоришь ведь ее.

_\- Не я тут беременный.  
\- Попробуй сказать что-нибудь подобное снова, и я заставлю тебя захотеть таким стать._

Да. Добрая, ласковая, домашняя у него жена...

_\- Сыграем в сабакк - решим, чья будет очередь._

А под ногами песок, шуршит и мешается между пальцами, и вдруг вспомнилось детство, и стало смешно - сказала бы что-то подобное тетушка дяде Оуэну! Ответил бы что-то подобное он ей!  
Пожалуй, на весь Татуин один только Бен мог бы оценить такую боевую подругу, как Мара. Если бы еще Люк тогда знал, кто он, этот отшельник, живший за Южным хребтом...

_\- Как мы его назовем?_

А вот Мара, как всегда, вернула мужа на землю с небес - и озадачила его же смертельно.  
Хотя нет - он не раз уже думал сам за последние месяцы...  
И это не "просто имя". Это...  
Много больше - и память, и ответственность, и ожидания... Хотя, конечно, можно выбрать лишь сочетание звуков. Чтобы подходило к мордашке ребенка, когда он родится, соответствовало расе (впрочем, вот уж с чем вольно) и хорошо звучало с фамилией.  
Очередной юный Скайуокер...  
Лея-то выбирала под Соло. Близнецов они с Хэном называли на пару - и хорошо получилось. Анакина... Лея решила мгновенно, порывом - а ведь Хэн не хотел. Вернее, даже не думал, некогда им было думать тогда - воевали.  
Люк с Марой сейчас тоже воюют.  
А на войне "просто имя" не придумывается никак. На войне помнишь о тех, кого потерял, и хочется их вернуть, и нового любимого человечка назвать в честь...  
Люку первым всегда в голову приходил Оби-Ван.

* * *

От войны не спрячешься ни на одном курорте.  
Да и как можно прятаться, когда ты - джедай? И жена твоя - джедай тоже...  
Люк спрятал бы Мару, поберег бы ее, заставил забыть о всех бедах... Заставишь такую. И вообще, это была бы уже не Мара - а другая ему не нужна.  
Да и проблемы находят Скайуокеров сами.

_\- Борск Фей'лиа подготовил ордер на ваш арест. Он будет выписан приблизительно через шесть стандартных часов._

Как замечательно. Снова политика?  
Однажды такое уже бывало. Не при жизни Люка, но был у Республики лидер, открывший охоту на Орден.  
Вот только тогда война была почти что закончена, а Верховный Канцлер имел достаточно власти, чтобы и самому додавить противников. Да у него и противник-то был свой, личный-карманный.  
Сейчас все куда хуже, и потому, наверное, их предупреждают заранее, можно успеть сориентироваться, можно... Многое можно успеть. Сейчас.  
А тогда выжили единицы. Например, Бен и Йода.  
Самые сильные или шустрые? Самыми удачливыми бы назвать - да нет для джедая такой вещи, как "повезло".  
Зато есть Сила. Кого надо, того она и ведет.  
Самые _правильные_.

_\- Кстати, до сей поры не было предпринято ни единой попытки арестовать ваши корабли._  
\- Он хочет отправить меня в изгнание.  
\- Видимо, так. 

Это им тоже уже не впервой. И непосредственно Люку с Марой, и вообще джедаям.  
Сколько лет Оби-Ван на Татуине прожил?  
Столько же, сколько сам Люк, и привез его Бен, и вместе они улетели...  
Присматривал - эх, не замечал его тогда татуинский мальчишка, а и как бы заметил, если Кеноби сам не хотел? Учил. Улыбался в бороду и опять учил, и _ушел_ , завершая работу и заодно прикрывая своих подопечных, а потом вновь улыбался, только из Силы уже, и снова воспитывал и учил.  
Но что удивительнее всего - именно его Люк ни разу не назвал мастером.  
Просто не знал, как правильно обращаться.  
А потом слишком привык, и Кеноби всегда был для него просто Бен или Оби-Ван.  
Первый учитель...

_\- Но пусть теперь Фей'лиа молится, чтобы я..._

Мара? Мара?!  
К ситхам Кеноби, к ситхам прошлое и настоящее, к ситхам Фей'лиа!  
Мара, держись, только держись, родная...

* * *

Да что ж за...  
Почему - по-че-му - его женщина должна выбирать между риском для своей жизни, риском для жизни ребенка и политическими осложнениями? На политику Люку самому сейчас глубоко наплевать. Но почему именно его женщина имеет характер такой, что и себя поставит на последнее место?  
Но спорить с Марой Джейд глупо и бесполезно, и Люк не возражает, когда она садится за приборы.

_\- Боевое построение. Держись, Скайуокер._

"Тень Джейд" действительно должны вести двое, а супруга к тому же отлично стреляет. Да и в Разбойной эскадрилье все свои. Но воевать - легко, они это умеют, а вот сберечь жизнь...  
Конечно же, Мара будет беречь не свою, а ребенка. Это правильно, она так и должна. А о ней самой будет заботиться Люк.  
И все будет.  
И рыжеволосый мальчик с голубыми глазами, и мягкий песок, и огни Корусента для них...  
 _Для двоих?!_  
...Мара, а как же Мара?

Где то будущее, где их будет трое?!  
Где оно, где найти, неужели этого не предложено Силой, нет...

_"Все варианты будущего существуют в Силе. Не ищи в нём ответов: не ты выбираешь будущее, а оно тебя."_

Когда Сила говорит голосом мудрости, Люк слышит мастера Йоду. Но сейчас это голос надежды, шанс найти ту жизнь, где Мара не только спасла их ребенка, но и удержалась сама, и это... Это голос Бена Кеноби, и он вселяет уверенность, и Люк успокаивается, и наконец слышит в Силе три сердца вместе...  
Он, его жена и ребенок.  
И Мара жива.

Спасибо тебе, Бен. Спасибо, Бен Кеноби.

_\- Ух ты!_  
 _\- Привет, Анакин. Я знала, что ты придёшь._  
 _\- Они все такие? Я хотел сказать..._  
 _\- Его зовут Бен._  
 _\- Он просто великолепен._

Точно, великолепен. Пока, правда, только в глазах матери и отца, но это их чудо. Их рыжее татуинское солнышко, и "спасибо" сказано и записано...  
Глазастое такое спасибо. Бен Скайуокер.

 

ноябрь-декабрь 2008 (с) Jella Montel


End file.
